Concept: My Hero Academia and Marvel crossover
by Comic Fan Nicolas
Summary: Since I haven't posted in a while, here's a preview of a story I've got in the works. Some of the students of UA find themselves somehow transported to the Marvel universe, and team up with some of it's heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is something I'm uploading for anyone following this account, since I haven't posted in a long time. I had an X-men/Teen Titans story in the works that was part of my Spider-man/Teen Titans story, but nobody seemed all that interested in it, so I dropped it to work on this and other ideas. Also,Cyclops and Jean's relationship is going to be a big part of this story, and it also would've been in the X-men/Titans one too, so I felt that would've just been redundant. So, here it is, the first bit of the Marvel/My Hero Academia crossover, let me know what you think.**

**Xavier School for the Gifted: Danger Room, seven years ago**

"Excellent Scott," Professor Xavier's voice announced from the room's control booth, "your control of your optic blasts has improved greatly." In between blasts, the young man replied, "Thank you, sir." Scott Summers was running an individual training test after his teammates, the other X-men, had already run theirs. The course was simply to test his accuracy and reflexes with his optic blasts, and he had done well so far, until the final round, where at least fifteen holographic enemies formed at once, coming from all sides. "Professor," he exclaimed, "I don't think I can take all of them!"

"Try, Scott.", Xavier said, reassuringly.

"Yes sir.", Scott replied, still nervous. He attempted to blast each enemy individually, but had no time, and a few grabbed him from behind. He tried throwing them off, but one in front punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and as he tried reaching for the button on his visor, another pulled his hand away, and, beginning to panic, he shouted, "Professor!"

"Danger Room, cease program!", Xavier's voice boomed. The enemies disappeared, and Scott fell to the floor in a heap. Within a few seconds he managed to stand back up, and his teacher called out, "Meet me outside the changing room." The young mutant coughed out a response, "Right away, sir.", and made his way to the changing room, switching from his yellow and blue uniform to his civilian clothing, and switching out his visor for his casual glasses. He then walked through the automatic door to find the Professor waiting for him, and the two made their way to the elevator leading to the main school. As they moved through the hallways, Scott spoke up, "I'm sorry, professor, I should've handled that better."

"It's alright Scott, you along with the other X-men are still learning, and I understand how you feel about the power of your eyes. In time, you will be able to push past those fears and truly master your power."

"I'll keep trying sir."

"I know you will, I also believe we may need to add an alternate way for you to activate the visor, so you won't always have to reach the buttons on it. In the meantime, there's someone I'd like you to meet, a new student is arriving today, in fact, I sense her thought patterns at the front door now." They entered the front room as the door opened, and Scott's mouth dropped slightly as a beautiful red-haired girl about his age walked in. "Hello Jean.", Xavier said to her. "Scott Summers, this is Jean Grey, your new classmate. Jean, this is Scott." She gave a kind smile and said, "Hello professor, nice to meet you, Scott." The young man felt his heart begin to beat faster, and he replied, "H-hi, uh, Jean." The professor then added, "My apologies, Jean, but I can't give you a tour of the school at the moment, I have some work to look over, but I'm sure Scott can show you around."

Almost in a trance, the young man replied, "W-what? Oh, uh, of course I can!"

"Excellent, I'll leave you to it then. Jean already knows about the X-men, so feel free to show her any part of the mansion.", he turned to Jean and added, "You can leave your things at the door, I'll have one of the other students take them to your room." With that, he left for his office.

"Well, uh, right this way.", Scott began nervously, and the two started to walk down the hallway to the right. Jean then commented, "So, what's up with the shades indoors?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean these!", he touched the sides of his glasses and continued, "Well, they have to do with my mutation, you see, I shoot these energy beams out of my eyes, but I can't turn them off, and this red stuff, ruby quartz, it's the only thing that can stop them." Her expression saddened a little and she replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Hey, don't worry, it is what it is. So, what's your power?" Her face brightened again, and she answered, "Oh, well I can move things with my mind, see?" She moved her hand up and concentrated on a vase sitting on a table, which began to hover for a few moments before she put it back down. "I can't hold it for very long, but the professor says he can teach me to do a lot more."

"Yep, after a while here you'll be moving way more than little stuff like that. Speaking of which, wanna start the tour with the cool stuff?"

With a smile Jean replied, "Absolutely." Scott walked over to a blank space on the wall and pressed a hidden button which caused the panel to slide to the side, revealing the hidden elevator which they took down to the lower levels. "Woah…" Jean said in wonder as they entered the steel halls of the underground complex. Scott smiled and said, "This isn't even the best part." He guided Jean into the control booth for the Danger Room and explained, "This is our training room, it can create any kind of scenario we program it to."

"No way." The red haired girl replied.

"Seriously. Check this out: Danger Room, continue program." With that, the enemies the young man had been fighting earlier reappeared, and he grinned at Jean's look of amazement. She asked, "They're holograms?"

"Yep." Scott rubbed his gut and added, "Solid ones though, it's like fighting the real thing, but there are failsafes in the system that keep them from… uh… killing us." Jean's look of surprise turned to shock, and she asked, "Kill? What are you guys training for exactly?"

"The professor told you about the X-men, right?"

"Well, yeah, he said it was something I could join if I wanted to, but the main reason I'm here is to just learn better control of my power."

"Well, the way the professor put it, is that there are some mutants in this world that misuse their power, and there's gonna need to be people who can protect… well, non-mutant people from them. That's what the X-men are for."

"So you're his soldiers?"

"The way he put it is he wants us to be superheroes, like the Fantastic Four, we've even got costumes like theirs."

"Costumes?"

"Yeah, c'mon, I'll show you." They entered the changing room and he showed her the display cases for the yellow and blue uniforms, and she asked, "So do you have names? Like the Human Torch or the Thing?"

"Yeah, the others have picked theirs, Beast, Angel, and Iceman."

"What about you?"

Scott rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and answered, "I uh, I haven't come up with one yet. Well, the others have for me, but I don't really like it."

"What is it?"

"…Cyclops. 'Cause, y'see the visor on that suit?", he pointed to the one in the middle, "That's mine. They call me Cyclops because of the single lens, it slides up and down so I can control when the blasts fire."

"Why don't you like it?"

"Well, I mean, I think it's kinda demeaning. The word cyclops makes me think of a big, dumb, ugly monster, y'know."

The red haired girl giggled and replied, "You really need to loosen up, you're so uptight."

"What?"

"Does the guy named Beast think his name is demeaning?"

"Well… uh… no, actually."

"Well, don't feel bad about yours. I think Cyclops is a cool name."

Scott felt his chest heat up a bit and he replied, "You… do?"

"Mhm."

The young man smiled and replied, "Well, maybe I could reconsider it." The girl giggled again and said, "We'll work on you loosening up. So, how about the rest of that tour?"

_Much changed over the years since that first meeting, more heroes began to emerge, some forming the team known as the Avengers, while others worked alone. The X-men themselves changed, new members joined, and some came and went. One thing remained consistent though, Scott Summers and Jean Grey's love for each other, a love that helped Jean survive losing herself to the control of an entity known as the Phoenix Force. _

**Present Day**

Cyclops entered the operating booth of the Danger Room and looked through the glass to see Wolverine, Storm, and Nightcrawler standing at the ready. He spoke into the control panel's microphone, "Sorry I'm late people." Wolverine responded, "The boy scout's actually late, never thought I'd see the day." Storm added, "It is quite odd of you, Scott, usually you're the first here." Scott answered, "I know, but we were running another check to make sure none of the Phoenix survived within Jean. I know it's been over a year and we've run the tests hundreds of times, but we can't be too careful, especially with the baby on the way. Anyway, without further ado let's get this session… started…" His sentence trailed off as he suddenly noticed a black mist-like substance in the shape of a circle appear behind the X-men, and he said, "Storm, are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Behind you!"

The X-men turned to look at the black circle, and Storm responded in alarm, "No, this is not me!" Nightcrawler added, "Is the Danger Room malfunctioning?" Cyclops answered, "I'm not seeing anything to indicate that on the control panel. I don't know what that thing is!" Wolverine then popped his claws and spoke in a serious tone, "I don't like the feelin' I'm gettin' off that thing…"

Then a figure appeared out of the circle and it disappeared behind him, it was a young man around the age of fifteen with spikey blond hair. His outfit was not out of place among the X-men, he wore a sleeveless black shirt that had an orange X across the chest, baggy black pants, black boots, and large grenade shaped gauntlets on either arm. He also had some sort of a mask that covered his eyes and trailed off in the shape of explosions to either side of his head. There was complete, deafening silence as the young man stared at the other occupants of the room, his expression showing as much confusion as theirs, until that expression became anger as he growled, "What the hell is this?" Wolverine returned, "Exactly what we're wonderin', bub, who are you?" The new arrival gritted his teeth and darted his eyes around the room, then he suddenly aimed his hands at the floor in front of the X-men, and small explosions fired from his palms, knocking them off balance and launching him into the air. He then placed both hands behind himself and fired off more explosions from them, propelling himself across the room and to the exit door, which he blasted open, then took off through the opening.

He didn't make it far however, as the exit lead directly into the control booth where Cyclops was at the ready. "Hold it.", the team leader said, readying himself to squeeze the button in the thumb of his glove that would open the lens of his visor. The boy didn't respond and instead fired a blast at Cyclops, who, in a blinding motion, rolled out of the way, steadied himself, and released an optic blast directly into his opponent's chest, knocking him back into the wall and onto the floor. The boy stood back up with a look in his eyes that Scott noticed was similar to Wolverine's when in a berserker rage, but before either of them could do anything, a strong gust of wind lifted the intruder off his feet, and in a puff of smoke Nightcrawler appeared before him to deliver a knockout punch. Cyclops looked down the hall to see Storm gesturing for the winds to die down, and Wolverine, who was making his way up the hall, said, "That kid don't smell right."

"Any ideas what this is all about?", Scott asked him.

"Not a damn clue, I just know somethin' ain't right about him."

"No kidding. Come on, let's get him in a containment cell before he comes to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2**

Ochako looked at her surroundings with a deeper sense of confusion than she'd ever felt in her life. A moment ago she was standing with her classmates getting ready for training, now she found herself in a large room that looked like some sort of small, strange museum. There was one window, a large circle with four lines running through it, two vertically and two horizontally, and the room was filled with what appeared to be ancient artifacts, as well as shelves filled with books. She called out, "Hello? Deku? Ida? Anyone?", but there was no answer. She walked through the room cautiously, and observed one of the objects, a small rod with ornaments attached to either side which resembled monster-like heads, and as she reached out toward it, a voice called from behind her, "Don't touch that." Ochako jumped slightly and turned to see the voice belonged to a man wearing what appeared to be blue robes, black pants and boots, an orange sash around his waist, a gold amulet which hung just above his chest, and yellow gloves. He had short black hair with white streaks on either side, a well-trimmed goatee, and a calm but commanding expression on his face.

The man spoke again, "How did you get in here?" Ochako, nervous but maintaining a calm demeanor, answered, "I don't know, I don't know what this place is. Who are you?" The man studied her for a few seconds, then answered, "I am Doctor Strange, and this is my Sanctum Sanctorum. Who are you?"

"Ochako Uraraka. You're a… doctor?"

"I was. I no longer practice in the field of medicine, but I kept the title. Currently, I am a master of the mystic arts."

The answer only further confused Ochako about her current situation. "Master… of the mystic arts?", she asked.

"Indeed. So, Ochako, you say you have no idea how you arrived here?"

Despite her confusion, the girl shook her head and answered, "No, not at all." Suddenly, the amulet hovered from Strange's chest to his forehead, and he said, "Then perhaps the all-revealing light of the Eye of Agamotto will provide us the answer."

"_What's going on? How'd I get here?_", Izuku Midoriya muttered to himself. "_How did I get on a rooftop in… is this New York City? How did I get to New York City?! Where are the others at? What is going on?! Wait, is this part of the training? It happened so suddenly…_", then he saw something that kicked him out of his trance, a nearby figure in a red and blue suit swinging from what appeared to be ropes shooting from his hands. "_Who is that?_", he muttered, then yelled, "Hey! Over here!" The costumed figure took notice of him and changed course in his direction, landing next to him on the roof. He was a few inches taller than Midoriya, his costume included web patterns on the red section, as well as a spider logo on his chest, and his mask, which covered his entire face, had two large white lenses over his eyes. He said to the boy, "What's up?" Midoriya realized at that moment he wasn't entirely sure what to even ask, so he just said, "Uh… who are you?" The man just looked at him in silence for a second, then replied, "Cute. Look, not to be rude, but I don't have time to waste, there're some bad guys in desperate need of me kicking their butts, so I gotta get moving. I like the outfit, though." Before Izuku could say anything else, the man fired off another of what he'd now realized were webs, and swung away.

"Wait!", he called after him, but the man continued on his way. Midoriya watched him swing away for a second, then thought, '_Did he say he was off to fight bad guys?_' He then activated full cowling and launched himself from the roof to the next one nearby, and continued until he caught up with the costumed man, yelling, "Wait!" The man stopped and landed on a water tower above the boy, exclaiming, "Woah! How did you…?"

"I can help you!"

"You've got powers?"

Midoriya looked at the man curiously for a second and thought, '_Why'd he say that like it were a surprise? When I didn't have a quirk, I was part of the minority…_' He shrugged the question off and answered, "I'm agile and I have super strength, and I know how to fight." The man considered him for a second, then replied, "Alright then, I don't really have time to argue with you about it. What's your name?"

"Deku. I still don't know yours, though."

"What th- are you serious? I'm Spider-man!"

"I'm… not from around here."

"Okay, I guess. Well, come on Deku, we gotta move!"

**And that's all for now, like I said, just wanted to give a little preview. Now, this is all just a rough draft, and the end product may end up being different, but I just wanted see what everyone thinks of the idea so far. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Update

Hi everyone, just want to let everybody know that even though I haven't posted in a while, I am continuing this story. It will be posted in its entirety once I have completed the final draft, which I'm hoping will be before the release of My Hero season four. Thank you all for following and reviewing!


	4. New preview

**Hey everyone. So it's going to be a while longer than I was expecting before this story is ready to be uploaded in it's entirety, but for now, here's another preview. This takes place a little bit later in the story. Also, remember, this scene, as well as the other previews, might play out differently in the final draft, but I wanted to show you guys some of what I've got so far. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"So, is he a mutant?", Cyclops asked professor Xavier while looking at their still unconscious mystery intruder who lay on a bed in a containment cell. Xavier, looking up from the screen of a handheld device, answered, "No, I'm not sure what he is, I've never seen anything like his readings. I'm almost tempted to take a look into his mind, but we'll just have to wait until he awakens for answers." Wolverine, who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, responded, "If he even gives us any. I'm thinkin' the second he wakes up, he's gonna try blastin' his way out just like when he first showed up." Xavier asked, "Why is that?"

"…Because it's what I'd do."

Cyclops replied, "He does remind me of you. You don't think he's…"

"I don't know what I think of him, all I know is somethin' ain't right about him." The room went silent as they stared at the unconscious form in the holding cell, until Xavier said, "I'm going to send these readings to Hank and see what he makes of them." Cyclops responded, "Good idea professor, I'll stay here and watch…"

"Nah…", Wolverine cut in, "…I'll watch 'im. You… go and see how Jeannie's doin'." The X-men's tactician went slack jawed for a moment, then returned, "What are you up to?"

"Look Summers, I just wanna talk to the kid when he wakes up, that's it."

Xavier added in, "Very well, just alert us as soon as he does awaken."

"Will do, Chuck."

With that, Xavier and Cyclops left the room and took an elevator up to the mansion, then parted ways as Xavier made his way to his office. Scott entered the mansion's living room, and his serious expression softened at the sight of his wife sitting on a couch, reading a book. He sat next to her and gently placed a hand on her pregnant belly, saying, "So how are my two favorite people in the world doing?" Jean looked up and smiled at her husband, responding, "Hi handsome." She then took on a mock serious tone, adding, "Mr. Summers, are you wearing your costume in the mansion? Isn't that against the rules?" Scott gave a small chuckle and replied, "That rule hasn't been enforced since we were kids. I just want to be ready for anything with this whole mystery visitor problem. Besides, even a boy scout can break the rules every now and then."

Just then the front doorbell rang, and Storm called from the hallway, "I'll get it." She opened the door to find the Sorcerer Supreme, and said, "Doctor Strange! Hello, my friend, it has been some time." The sorcerer smiled and replied, "Good to see you, Ororo." The two embraced in a quick hug, then he turned to reveal a teenage girl standing behind him. "I would like you to meet Ochako Uraraka. Ochako, this is Ororo, also known as Storm."

"Nice to meet you, miss.", she said kindly. Storm replied, "The same to you my dear." Dr. Strange then added, "I wish this were merely a friendly visit, but we may have a problem on our hands. I need to see Charles."

Back in the brig, the young mystery guest finally awoke with a start, scanning his surroundings, until he focused on Wolverine, still leaning against the wall on the outside of the cell. There was a moment of silence which was finally broken by the X-man saying, "'Mornin sunshine." The young man continued to look at Wolverine in shock, until his expression turned to one of rage, and he growled, "Where am I?"

"So you really don't know, huh? Yer in the home base o' the X-men, bub."

The young man's expression shifted to one of confusion, before changing back to anger as he responded, "What the hell are X-men?" Logan gave a chuckle and replied, "Yer kiddin', right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?!"

"So you've been livin' under a rock the past few years?"

With that the boy stood straight up, and growled, "Quit playin' games with me and tell me where the hell I am!", as small explosions fired off on his palms. Wolverine tensed his fists and clenched his teeth as he fought the urge to release his razor keen adamantium claws from their housings in his arms. The animal side of him wanted nothing more than to cut this punk down to size, literally, but he forced himself to remain calm. _'He's just a kid.' _He thought to himself. _'I need to reason with him, like Charles would.'_

"Okay, I'll stop bein' snide with ya. My name is Wolverine, I'm part of a hero team called the X-men."

"Yeah, you said that already.", the boy shot back. "Why am I here?"

"We don't know, and apparently you don't either."

Suddenly, the young man shouted, "I TOLD YOU TO QUIT PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!", then launched himself at the cell's transparency. He hit it with an explosion, but it did no damage and sent him flying back into the wall and onto the bed.

"Damn, kid…", Wolverine said, "Did ya think that wasn't built ta take somethin' like that?" The boy stood back up, a little disorientated, but determined nonetheless, and retorted, "I'll get out of here eventually, I don't care how long it takes!"

"Hold on a second!", the X-man demanded. "Ya ain't got ta break yer neck." He then approached the cell and pressed a button on a panel on the wall, causing the transparency to slide up. "Now how 'bout we try this agai-", before he could finish his sentence he was launched back across the room by an explosion. The young man emerged from the cell, saying, "Bad move you dumb bastard. Like I was gonna buy any of that 'X-men' crap." He then looked over to a table to the left and saw his gauntlet's laying on it. He put them back on and made his way out of the room, but stopped in his tracks upon hearing two "snikts" from behind. He turned to see Wolverine standing in the doorway, his claws extended.

"You wanna try that again, bub?" His voice was shaking, not with fear, but as though he were barely containing sheer rage building with him. The two stared each other down, both ready to attack, when suddenly an elevator nearby opened up, and a girl's voice called, "Bakugo!" The boy turned in surprise to see his classmate Uraraka emerge from the elevator, along with Dr. Strange, Storm, Prof. X and Cyclops. "Where the hell did you come from?", he demanded, "What is this?" Dr. Strange was the one to answer, "I brought her. Now, if we can all calm down, I can answer the rest of the questions you're wondering."

Back in the living room of the mansion shortly after, Bakugo was yelling again, "Alternate reality?! You expect me to believe I'm in an alternate reality?! And what's this crap about you being a sorcerer?!" Strange simply responded, "You're from a world where the majority of the population is born with superhuman abilities, is it really that hard to believe?"

"Quirks are natural, but magic? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Whether or not you believe in the mystic arts does not matter. What matters is more of your friends may have been transported to this world and we need to find them. That's why I've come here…", he addressed Xavier, "…we'll need Cerebro." Xavier looked over to what looked like an ordinary tv and said, "Did you get all that Hank?"

"Indeed I did.", said the blue, furry figure in the screen. "Most fascinating. I'm holding down the fort while the rest of the Avengers are away, but if you need help, you know where to call. Keep me posted." With that the tv switched back to a news channel. Xavier started toward the elevator again, saying, "I'll get right to searching for anymore of…", but then Ochako let out a gasp and blurted out, "Deku!" She pointed to the tv and everyone saw that the news channel was covering a story about Spider-man teaming up with some new unidentified costumed figure. Dr. Strange said, "Well, that's one less you'll have to look for Charles. I'll go find Spider-man." He turned to Uraraka and asked, "Would you like to come along?" The girl nodded so quickly her head nearly flew off her shoulders and replied, "Absolutely!" Strange smiled, then looked to Bakugo and asked, "What about you?" The boy looked to the side and scoffed. "Very well then. We shall return shortly."


	5. Update 2

Hello everyone. I don't want to keep you guys in the dark about the story, so here's a quick update. I'm still working on it, but it isn't anywhere near completed. I've been busy, and have had a few bouts of writers block, so it's taking way longer than I'd hoped for. I know where the story is going, I've had it outlined for months now, I just need to get it from point A to B. I've put stories up here that weren't ready to be put out before, and I don't want to do that again, so I'm making sure it's as good as I can get it before putting it out.

Another thing I'd like to add is when the story is set, which is between seasons 3 and 4. That's why I'd hoped to have it done before season 4 started, but that sure ain't happening now lol. Oh well, it's still set in that time frame, just like how the movie was set in between seasons 2 and 3, even though it premiered after 3 had ended.

Thank you everyone for following my story, and for being patient with me.


End file.
